Keigo Asano
Keigo Asano (浅野 啓吾, Asano Keigo) ist ein Schüler an der Karakura Highschool und ein Klassenkamerad von Ichigo Kurosaki. Erscheinung thumb|left|Keigo mit 15 vor dem Zeitsprung Keigo ist ein Teenager mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren, die nach außen gewellt sind. Er hat braune Augen und eine schlanke Figur. Sein Gesichtsausdruck bleibt in der Regel derselbe, entweder runzelt er die Stirn oder schmollt, nur wenn ein Mädchen anwesend ist, lächelt er. In der Schule trägt er die gewöhnliche Karakura High School-Uniform. Außerhalb der Schule trägt er normale Freizeitklamotten, meistens einfache T-Shirts und Hosen, manchmal auch eine Jacke. 17 Monate später ist sein Haar etwas kürzer und gerader und sein Pony bedeckt nun einen Teil seiner Stirn. Persönlichkeit Keigo ist meistens ein sehr alberner und überaus hyperaktiver Teenager, der gerne übertrieben dramatische Worte und Bewegungen benutzt um seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Er liebt zudem Feuerwerke, Videospiele und Strandpartys. Obwohl er im frühen Verlauf der Serie eigentlich mehr oder weniger nur als Clown fungiert, wird er im späteren Verlauf der Serie doch etwas bedeutender. Die Familie Asano besteht aus Keigo, seinem Vater, seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester Mizuho Asano. Genau wie Tatsuki lebt Keigo bei beiden Elternteilen, was ungewöhnlich ist, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Charakteren in der Serie. Als gutmütiger Teenager taucht Keigo meist für Witze oder Gags auf, üblicherweise bei Versuchen, Mädchen zu umwerben oder in Ichigos Umfeld. Diese laufen meist darauf hinaus, dass er von seinen Schulkameraden einen Schlag oder Tritt verpasst bekommt, weil er ihnen zu dicht auf die Pelle rückt. Er ist sehr gut mit Mizuiro Kojima befreundet, dessen ruhiges und unschuldiges Verhalten und sein Erfolg bei Frauen im Kontrast zu Keigos impulsiver Möchtergern-Persönlichkeit steht. Eine Klassenkameradin von Ichigos Schwestern, Midoriko Tono, hat jedoch ein Auge auf ihn geworfen da es ihr anscheinend gefällt, dass er immer ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht hat selbst wenn er allein ist. Auf den ersten Blick erscheint Keigo wie ein etwas einfältiger Charakter, der zur Faulheit neigt. Tatsächlich scheint er sehr stolz darauf zu sein, es nicht in die Ehrenliste der Top-50-Schüler geschafft zu haben und bezeichnet diejenigen aus seinem Freundeskreis, die in der Liste stehen (wie etwa Ichigo auf dem 23. Platz und Chad auf dem 11. Platz), als Verräter. Dennoch ist Keigo laut Mizuiro viel klüger als seine schlechten Noten andeuten. Denn Keigo scheint schnell zu lernen: nachdem er nur einmal von ihr getreten wurde, kann er beim zweiten Mal Rangiku Matsumotos Tritt abwehren, prahlt jedoch damit und lässt ihr so die Chance für einen anschließenden Tritt ins Gesicht. Als Folge seines häufigen Kontaktes mit Ichigo besitzt Keigo, wie viele aus Ichigos Umfeld, spirituelle Fähigkeiten, kann also Seelen und Hollows sehen. Dennoch hat er wie Tatsuki, noch keine Anzeichen irgendwelcher besonderen Kräfte gezeigt. Seine spirituellen Fähigkeiten scheinen die von Tatsuki jedoch zu übersteigen, da er sich, im Gegensatz zu ihr, in Aizens Gegenwart noch bewegen konnte. Normale Menschen zerfielen dadurch bereits zu Staub. Seine Fähigkeit, Geister zu sehen wird ihm bewusst, nachdem er den Kampf von Ikkaku Madarame gegen Edorad Leones beobachtet hat. Alle vorherigen "Erscheinungen" hat er als Dreharbeiten für Fernsehshows abgetan. Geschichte Nachdem Keigo hört das Ichigo Kurosaki und Yasutora Sado aus der Mashiba-Mittelschule auf dieselbe Schule kommen wie Mizuiro und er – also auf die Karakura Highschool – flippt er total aus. Die Leute behaupten das Ichigo und Chad Schläger und Drogendealer seien die obendrauf noch Erotikmagazine lesen. Die Gerüchte besagen auch das Ichigo sich seit seiner Geburt die Haare orange färbt und sich praktisch mit jedem anlegt der ihn nur schieb anguckt. Mizuiro versuchte ihn zwar davon zu überzeugen, dass dies nur Gerüchte sind und die somit nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen müssen, jedoch ist Keigo völlig überzeugt davon das die Gerüchte stimmten und glaubt nicht an die Gegenargumente seines Freundes. Zudem fürchtet Keigo das die beiden den Ruf ihrer Schule zerstören werden. thumb|left|250px|Keigo und Mizuiro treffen zum ersten Mal auf Ichigo und Chad Als Keigo dann noch erfährt, dass Ichigo und Chad nicht nur in derselben Schule wie sie sind, sondern auch in gleichen Klasse, erleidet er fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Genau in diesem Moment werden die Fenster über ihnen von innen eingeschlagen und zwei Jugendliche fliegen hinaus, nachdem sie von Ichigo und Chad ins Gesicht hinaus geschlagen bzw. getreten wurden. Die beiden springen über Keigos und Mizuiros Köpfe hinweg auf den Hof, auf welchem bereits eine Bande aus Schlägern, angeführt von Reiichi Oshima, auf sie wartet. Zu Keigos absolutem Entsetzen werden Mizuiro und er direkt in eine Schlägerei mit hinein gezogen. Da Keigo und Mizuiro sich in der Nähe seiner Gegner befinden, glaubt Oshima sie seien Freunde von Ichigo und Chad, doch als Keigo ihm versichern will, sie seien den beiden gerade erst begegnet, stellt sich Mizuiro bei Ichigo und Chad vor. Da er dies beobachtet hat, beschließt Oshima sofort Keigo mit in seine Opferliste aufzunehmen und ihn zu verprügeln. Ichigo und Chad die von Mizuiros Vorstellung beeindruckt sind, schreiten schnell ein um Keigo aus der Patsche zu helfen. Keigo, auf dessen Wange ein Pflaster klebt, fährt Mizuiro nach der Schule mit dem Fahrrad nach Hause. Die beiden sind sich darüber einig, dass sie von Ichigo und Chad ein völlig falsches Bild hatten. Keigo fragt Mizuiro ob er nicht seine ältere Freundin, Nanako anrufen wollte. Mizuiro verneint dies jedoch, da er keine Lust dazu hat, was Keigo als etwas Gutes sieht. Übersicht Aushilfsshinigami-Saga thumb|218px|Keigo gratuliert Ichigo Keigo trifft Ichigo und Mizuiro während der Mittagspause in der Schule. Er ist überrascht das Chad noch nicht da ist, aber verblüfft darüber, als er stattdessen Rukia bemerkt. Nachdem er fragt was sie hier zu suchen hat, antwortet Mizuiro ihm, dass Ichigo sie eingeladen hat. Als Ichigo jedoch versucht dies zu leugnen, gratuliert ihm Keigo mit Tränen in den Augen. Nachdem Rukia ihn grüßt stellt er sich persönlich bei ihr vor und heißt sie in ihrer Gesellschaft willkommen. Plötzlich wird Keigo in den Rücken getreten und als er daraufhin seinen Angreifer konfrontieren will, ist er überrascht als Reiichi Oshima hinter ihm steht. Er fragt nach ob Oshima nicht der Schule verwiesen wurde, doch der Schläger kontert das er nicht mit ihm gesprochen hat, stößt ihn aus dem Weg und nähert sich Ichigo. Während Ichigo den Schläger provoziert, will Keigo seinem Freund beistehen, indem er versucht Oshimas Gemüt zu beruhigen. Ichigo provoziert diesen jedoch weiter, solange bis Oshima einen Schlagring aus seiner Tasche zieht. In diesem Moment taucht Chad auf, packt Oshimas Hand und wirft ihn über das Dach, woraufhin Keigo zu Chad meint, dass er beim nächsten Mal wenn er ihnen helfen will, vorsichtiger sein soll, da er Oshima beinahe getötet hätte und bedankt sich trotz allem bei ihm für die Hilfe. Keigo der tief beeindruckt von dem Nymphensittich ist, den Chad mitgebracht hat, fängt an mit diesem zu spielen und versucht diesen zum Sprechen zu bringen. Am nächsten Tag befindet sich Keigo mit Mizuiro im Klassenzimmer als Ichigo auf der Suche nach Chad hineingestürmt kommt, jedoch ist dieser nicht da. Als Keigo Ichigo fragt ob er auch mit Chads Nymphensittich spielen will, ignoriert Ichigo ihn und rennt hinaus, obwohl gerade der Unterricht begonnen hat. Als die Klassenlehrerin Misato Ochi fragt, wo Ichigo hinwill, entgegnet Keigo darauf, dass er wohl auf der Suche nach Chad sei und ist überrascht als sie nicht weiter darauf eingeht. Ein paar Tage später kommt Chad wieder mit seinem Nymphensittich in die Schule. Keigo, der bemerkt hat, dass die Sprachfähigkeiten des Nymphensittichs abgenommen haben, gratuliert dem Vogel, nachdem dieser ihn nur mit Mühe Tadanobu Asano nennen konnte und belässt es daraufhin. Später läuft Keigo gemeinsam mit Mizuiro und Chad zum Klassenzimmer zurück. Da Ichigo sich nicht bei ihnen befindet, ist Keigo davon überzeugt, dass dieser nur mit Rukia allein sein will. Mizuiro wirft ein das es bei Keigo sich doch zuvor immer alles nur um Orihime gedreht hat, woraufhin Keigo behauptet das dies auch jetzt noch so sei. Mizuiro stellt ihn daraufhin zu Rede und will wissen ob Keigo also alle Mädchen gern hat, solange sie nur hübsch sind. Dies zwingt Keigo dazu aus der Offensive zu kommen. Er packt Mizuiro am Kragen seines T-Shirts und schreit ihn hysterisch an, dass nichts falsch daran ist, wenn ein gesunder High School Schüler wie er eine Schwäche für alle süßen Mädchen hat. Nur beliebte Jungs wie Mizuiro könnten es sich seiner Auffassung nach leisten, sich das hübscheste Mädchen heraus zu pflücken. Während sich Mizuiro unter Tränen bei ihm entschuldigt, bemerkt Keigo das in ihrem Klassenzimmer das völlige Chaos herrscht. Er und Mizuiro entdecken Tatsuki, die umgeben von Trümmern inmitten des Klassenzimmers steht und so zornig ist, dass beide sie im ersten Moment für einen Dämon halten. Nachdem er das Gespräch zwischen den Mädchen im Klassenzimmer mitangehört hat, fragen Keigo und die anderen sich erstaunt was hier denn geschehen ist. Nachdem sich herumgesprochen hat, dass der berühmte Don Kanonji seine beliebte Show „Geistertrips“ in Karakura drehen wird, will der begeisterte Keigo das Spektakel live mitansehen. Er und Mizuiro machen sich einen Spaß daraus Ichigo mit Kanonjis Pose zu ärgern und bringen sogar Chad dazu sich bei ihren Albernheiten anzuschließen. Als Ichigo sich weigert gemeinsam mit den anderen die Show anzusehen ist Keigo sehr aufgebracht darüber und behauptet das Ichigo somit zum Außenseiter der ganzen Schule abgestempelt wird. Der ist von dieser Drohung jedoch nicht allzu beeindruckt und erinnert Keigo daran, dass er nicht einmal in Karakura wohnt. Keigo, der nun wirklich beleidigt ist, meint daraufhin das er sich sogar die Mühe gemacht habe Rukia einzuladen und die ihm bereits zugestimmt hat. Nachdem er vor Rukia seine Kanonji Pose demonstriert, behauptet sie, sie sei zu schüchtern um es selbst einmal zu versuchen. Am darauffolgenden Mittwoch treffen sich alle, auch Ichigo, vor dem verlassenen Krankenhaus, in welchem die Show gedreht wird. Nachdem Keigo und Mizuiro Ichigo damit konfrontieren das er nun doch mitgekommen sei, obwohl er geschworen habe das er dies nicht tun wird, provozieren sie ihn weiter mit Don Kanonjis Pose. Mit der Zeit teil sich die Gruppe auf der Suche nach besseren Beobachtungspunkten auf. Als Mizuiro Keigo darum bittet mit seiner ständigen Kanonji Pose aufzuhören, da dies peinlich und ohne Ichigo sinnlos ist, beklagt sich Keigo das sie nun nicht mehr in der Lage sind gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden die Show anzusehen. Er versucht Mizuiro dazu zu zwingen gemeinem mit ihm die Pose zu machen, dieser versucht sich jedoch zu weigern. In diesem Moment entdecken die beiden zwei reife, hübsche Mädchen in ihrer Nähe. Keigo, der versucht seinen Charme spielen zu lassen, macht seine Sache dabei recht gut, bis er allerdings von Mizuiro übertrumpft wird, der vorgibt diese Pose nicht zu beherrschen und ihm so die Schau stiehlt. Als die Mädchen Mizuiro fortziehen, wird der niedergeschlagene Keigo links liegen gelassen. Seine Enttäuschung verfliegt jedoch kurz darauf als Chad auftaucht und der ihn fragt ob er auch etwas hören kann. Keigo, den Chads Aussage ein wenig gruselt, erwidert das er nichts hört. Chad entschuldigt sich und meint das er sich wohl etwas eingebildet hat. Nachdem Ichigo die Sicherheitsgrenze überschreitet ist Keigo wie der Rest von Ichigos Freunden, Familienmitgliedern und Bekannten sehr erstaunt über sein Verhalten. Er zuckt zusammen als er beobachtet wie Ichigo von einem der Wachmänner einen Schlag versetzt bekommt, muss daraufhin jedoch versuchen Chad davon abzuhalten Ichigo zu Hilfe zu eilen. Er erklärt Chad das er alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde und versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen das Ichigo dieses Mal wirklich selbst Schuld an der Sache sei. Am nächsten Tag wird Keigo zusammen mit den anderen Karakura High School Schülern die von den Kameras aufgezeichnet wurden, von Kagine zum Büro des Schulleiters gerufen, um sich der Schande die sie über ihre Schule gebracht haben, indem sie die Show unterbrochen haben, zu verantworten. Als Tatsuki behauptet Orihime und sie seien nur durch Zufall dort gewesen und hätten mit dem Vorfall nichts zu tun, erwidert Keigo das dies eine Lüge ist, da er es schließlich gewesen war der die beiden eingeladen hat. Tatsuki warnt Kagine davor auf Keigo zu hören, da er unter Wahnvorstellungen leide. Nachdem die Mädchen das Büro verlassen haben, versucht Keigo sich ihnen ebenfalls anzuschließen, wird jedoch von Kagine aufgehalten. Als Keigo versucht den ganzen Vorfall Ichigo in die Schuhe zu schieben ist Kagine nicht überzeugt und meint, Keigo hätte versuchen müssen Ichigo aufzuhalten und ist somit mitverantwortlich. Während Rukia Kagine mit ihren falschen Tränen versucht abzulenken, klettern die Jungen heimlich aus dem Fenster und flüchten. Später läuft die Gruppe zusammen nach Hause. Keigo bewundert Rukia für ihre schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten, die sie jedoch verleugnet. Ichigo erklärt ihm, sie habe das nur getan um sich selbst zu retten und war dabei sie alle auszuliefern. Tatsuki äußert sich darüber wie schade es sei nicht wirklich vor der Kamera gestanden zu haben um ihre Fähigkeiten als Sängerin vorzuführen, doch Keigo versucht ihr zu erklären, dass ihre Stimme unter der des Ansagers ohnehin untergegangen wäre, genau wie bei Ichigo und neckt diesen damit, dass niemand seine Stimme im Fernsehen gehört hatte. Am 18. Juli wird die Liste für die 50 Jahrgangsbesten der Schule im Flur aufgehängt. Keigo der stolz auf seine schlechten Noten ist, scheint erfreut darüber das keiner seiner Freunde es unter die 50 Besten geschafft hat. Als er und Mizuiro jedoch bemerken, dass Ichigo auf den 23. Platz steht, tun sie so als seien sie geschockt und angeekelt von ihm. Die beiden provozieren Ichigo und Keigo droht ihm, dass er von nun an nicht mehr mit Ichigo „spielen“ wird. Als Keigo versucht Chad auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, weist Chad auf seinen eigenen Namen auf dem 11. Platz. Keigo und Mizuiro beginnen hysterisch zu schreien, laufen weg und schwören nie wieder mit Ichigo und Chad zu spielen. Am darauffolgenden Tag erzählt Keigo Mizuiro über sein Erlebnis am Vortag, als er Uryu dabei beobachtete wie dieser auf einer Baustelle stand und anscheinend mit sich selbst redete. Ichigo der die beiden belauscht, begreift das Keigo Zeuge davon wurde, wie Uryu gegen den Gilian gekämpft hat, jedoch Ichigo, die Hollows und den Menos Grande nicht hatte sehen können. Keigo vermutet das Uryu wohl zur Theatergruppe gehöre und geübt habe. Zur Mittagszeit lädt Keigo Ichigo dazu ein, gemeinsam mit ihm Mittag zu essen und ist geschockt als Ichigo vorschlägt sie sollten Uryu auch einladen, weshalb er sich fragt warum sie ausgerechnet Uryu einladen müssen, da er mit Abstand die langweiligste Person sei die man einladen kann. Uryu weigert sich zunächst, stimmt jedoch zu als Ichigo ihm verspricht das Keigo das Essen bezahlen wird. Wie Keigo befürchtet hatte, herrscht in ihrer Pause eine triste und düstere Stimmung. Ichigo fordert Keigo auf die Atmosphäre mit einigen lustigen Witzen zu lockern, jedoch bleibt Keigo dabei erfolglos, da die Anspannung einfach zu groß ist. Am letzten Schultag versucht Keigo den gedankenverlorenen Ichigo aufzuheitern, indem er ihn zu dem Spiel „Wo ist die Wassermelone?“ herausfordert. Er verbindet Ichigos Augen mit einer Augenbinde, zieht ihn aus seinem Stuhl und dreht ihn um sich selbst. Ichigo nutzt den Stock um Keigo damit auf den Kopf zu hauen, worauf er eine kleine Schnittwunde auf der Stirn davonträgt. Später versucht Keigo all seine Freunde davon zu überzeugen eine 10-tägige Reise ans Meer zu unternehmen, vollbepackt mit Spielen und Aktivitäten. Doch seine Freunde lehnen einer nach dem anderen ab, zuletzt Mizuiro der geplant hat zusammen mit seiner Freundin und neun ihrer Freundinnen Urlaub zu machen. Damit wird Mizuiro zum Ziel von Keigos aufgestauter Frustration. Am 1. Augusts plant Keigo sich Nachmittags mit all seinen Freunden zu treffen, trotz der Tatsache, dass das Hauptereignis des Tages - ein Feuerwerk - erst sehr viel später am Abend stattfinden wird. Er hatte zunächst beabsichtig sich bereits die Nacht zuvor um 23. Uhr zu verabreden. Er heißt Ichigo herzlich willkommen als sie sich treffen, doch Ichigo schlägt ihn nieder. Mizuiro erhält ein weitaus kälteres willkommen, da Keigo noch immer schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen ist. Keigo war die Zeit in der seine Freunde nicht da waren so einsam, dass er die ganze Zeit zuhause mit Videospielen verbracht hatte, die er normalerweise nicht einmal anrühren würde. Er hat fünf Rollenspiele in zehn Tagen durchgezockt. Er wird von Tatsuki in den Rücken geschlagen als sie bei der Gruppe ankommt, woraufhin er die Videospiele fallen lässt. Der erstaunte Keigo wird zusammen mit Mizuiro über Tatsukis nationale Karatemeisterschaft aufgeklärt, auf denen sie den zweiten Platz belegte, obwohl sie einen gebrochenen Arm hatte. Sie sind davon überzeugt, dass die Siegerin ein überaus monströses Mädchen gewesen sein muss. Später als die Gruppe den Fluss entlang läuft, führt Keigo Tatsuki zu der Stelle auf der das Festival stattfinden soll. Als sie sich jedoch ans Ufer setzt und erklärt, dass sie diesen Ort auch für geeignet hält, behauptet Keigo aufgebracht das sie als Teenager dem Festival beiwohnen sollten um dessen Atmosphäre zu genießen. Dies beinhaltet auch sich unter die Leute zu mischen und hübsche Mädchen in ihren Kimonos nachzugeifern. Seine Erwartungen werden von Isshin Kurosaki befriedigt, der zusammen mit Karin und Yuzu nach Ichigo sucht. Die Zwillinge sind betrunken und als Keigo und Mizuiro Isshins Erklärung hören, kommen sie zu dem Schluss, dass Isshin wohl zu vertrauensselig sei und nur das Gute in den Menschen sehen würde. Allerdings sind sie bereit über diesen Fehler hinwegzusehen und schließen sich den Kurosakis auf dem Weg zum Festival an, da Isshin früh aufgestanden ist um sich die besten Plätze zu sichern und das Feuerwerk anzusehen. Isshin und die Zwillinge laufen weiter, gefolgt von Keigo, Mizuiro und Chad. Bount Saga Vor dem Unterricht begrüßt Keigo Ichigo laut und erntet einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Während sie das Klassenzimmer betreten fragt er Chad und Ichigo ob sie zusammen Urlaub gemacht haben. Erfragt ob sie beide eine kleine Sommerromanze erlebt hätten, daraufhin schlägt ihn Ichigo noch einmal und fordert ihn auf seine Fantasien für sich zu behalten. Keigo läuft weinend davon. Später versucht sich Keigo mit einem anderen Shinigami der eine Afrofrisur hat und der Rukias Stelle in Karakura übernommen hat, anzufreunden, nachdem er auf diesen trifft und verleiht ihm den Spitznamen „Afro-san.“ Der Shinigami, der durch die Tatsache dass so viele Menschen in der Stadt ihn sehen können, überrascht ist, versucht Keigo aber zu ignorieren. Später geht Keigo raus um Getränke zu kaufen. Auf seinem Nachhauseweg wird er von einem Bitto angegriffen und dieser saugt ihm so viel seiner Seele aus, dass er beinahe daran stirbt. Er wird von Ichigo in dessen Shinigami-Form gerettet. Keigo kann Ichigo dabei deutlich sehen, was Ichigo erstaunt, aber der Bount Go Koga vermutet, dass Keigo Ichigo nur deshalb sehen kann, weil ihm bereits der Großteil seiner Seele ausgesaugt wurde. Mit der Unterstützung von Izuru Kira bringt Ichigo Keigo zu Urahara und wird dort von Hanataro Yamada gerettet, der einen Teil von Ichigos Seele benutzt, um die Keigos zu regenerieren, danach löscht er dessen Erinnerungen an den Vorfall. Arrancar Saga Vor der Ankunft von Grimmjow Jeagerjaques und seinen Fracción entdeckt Keigo einen Hollow, der um den Bereich ihrer Ankunft herumfliegt. Daraufhin stößt er auf Zennosuke Kurumadani, den Shinigami, der nach dem Vorfall um Rukia Kuchiki jene als Zuständige für den Bereich Karakura Town abgelöst hat. Er beobachtet den Kampf zwischen Edorad Leones und Ikkaku Madarame und gewährt diesem und Yumichika Ayasegawa nach Ikkakus Kampf unfreiwillig bei sich Zuhause Unterkunft, sehr zur Freude seiner Schwester Mizuho. Diese gewährt beiden eine Übernachtung, Kleidung und Essen umsonst, aber nur, weil sie Ikkaku dank seines "kahlrasierten" Kopfs attraktiv findet. Hueco Mundo Saga Keigo beobachtet zusammen mit Tatsuki und Mizuiro wie Ichigo, Chad und Uryu Ishida sich auf ihre Abreise nach Hueco Mundo vorbereiten um Orihime Inoue zu retten. Sie werden von Kisuke Urahara, der Ichigo verspricht während seiner Abwesenheit sich um dessen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, entdeckt und dieser meint, dass es auch für sie an der Zeit ist sich um wichtige Dinge zu kümmern. Fake Karakura Town Saga Keigo wacht auf dem Bürgersteig auf und fragt sich weshalb er draußen eingeschlafen ist. Während er durch Karakura läuft, bemerkt Keigo das auch alle anderen schlafen, was ihm Sorge bereitet. Er ruft ob außer ihm noch jemand wach sei und bekommt prompt einen Schlag von Tatsuki versetzt. Keigo fragt Tatsuki überflüssigerweise ob sie auch bemerkt habe, dass alle anderen schlafen und gesteht ihr, dass er froh darüber ist sie lebend zu sehen. Gerade als er sie fragen will ob sie Mizuiro irgendwo gesehen habe, wird er von einem weiteren Schlag Tatsukis ins Gesicht, unterbrochen. Keigo entschuldigt sich bei Tatsuki und hilft ihr die schlafende Chizuru Honsho und Michiru Ogawa in ihr Schulgebäude zu tragen. Tatsuki warnt Keigo davor es ja nicht zu wagen und Chizuru unsittlich anzufassen, kurz darauf kommentiert Keigo jedoch diese habe große Brüste und Tatsuki schlägt ihn zur Antwort ein weiteres Mal. Tatsuki erzählt Keigo das sie kurz zuvor am Rand der Stadt gewesen sei und es den Anschein hat, als sei die Stadt an einen anderen Ort transportiert worden, da sie nur Berge in der Umgebung gesehen habe. Als Keigo sich laut fragt ob dies wohl etwas mit Ichigo zu tun hat, entgegnet Tatsuki das es den Anschein hat, doch da sie hier von Ichigo sprachen, würde dieser schon etwas dagegen unternehmen. Tatsuki fragt Keigo, ob er nicht nach Mizuiro suchen will, jedoch erwidert Keigo das er dies bereits getan hat und das seitdem Ichigo fort gegangen ist, dieser allein zur Schule laufen wollte und seine Anrufe nicht entgegen genommen hat. Tatsuki ist davon überrascht und Keigo erklärt ihr das Mizuiro anderen gegenüber - außer bei Ichigo - sich sehr distanziert verhält und das er froh darüber ist, dass sich dieser mit Ichigo so gut versteht. Tatsuki fordert ihn auf nach Mizuiro zu sehen, sobald sie die anderen in die Schule gebracht haben. Keigo fragt Tatsuki ob sie nach Ryo Kunieda und Mahana Natsui sehen wolle, diese erwidert allerdings darauf, dass sie für sich selbst sorgen könnten und wolle stattdessen nach Karin und Yuzu Kurosaki sehen. Keigo meint ihr Vater wird bei ihnen sein, doch Tatsuki ist davon überzeugt das dieser wahrscheinlich ebenfalls eingeschlafen ist. Sie werden von dem spirituellen Druck des näherkommenden Sosuke Aizens und Gin Ichimarus unterbrochen. Keigo fragt Tatsuki ob sie in Ordnung ist und sie sagt ihm er solle sich keine Sorgen um sie machen. Tatsuki will wissen wer die beiden sind, sinkt auf die Knie und sorgt sich um Keigos Wohl. Aizen ist davon beindruckt das sie in der Lage sind so nah bei ihm zu stehen und am Leben zu bleiben. Als Tatsuki noch einmal fragt wer er ist, erwidert Aizen das Ichigo vermutlich mit einer neuen Kraft hier auftauchen wird und das er sie aus diesem Grund tötet will, um dieser Kraft noch einen weiteren Schub zu verleihen. Tatsuki befiehlt Keigo wegzulaufen, da er nichts gegen ihn ausrichten kann. Keigo dreht sich um und läuft, noch immer mit Chizuru auf dem Rücken, davon. Keigo findet Mizuiro, klärt ihn über die gegenwärtige Situation auf, nimmt das Zanpakuto des bewusstlosen Zennosuke Kurumadani an sich und lässt Chizuru bei ihm zurück. Er trifft auf Tatsuki und Michiru, die von Don Kanonji in Sicherheit gebracht worden sind. Als Tatsuki ihn fragt warum er ein Schwert bei sich trägt, klärt er sie darüber auf und befielt ihr zu fliehen, da er spürt das sich Aizen auf sie zubewegt. Sie treffen sich mit Chizuru und Mizuiro und Tatsuki ist überrascht beide wach vorzufinden. Keigo erzählt ihr das Mizuiros Handy-Akku leer ist und Mizuiro verrät, das er sich aus einem Geschäft ein Ladegerät und obendrein auch noch Essen "ausgeliehen" hat. Tatsuki ist von dessen Dreistigkeit schockiert, woraufhin Keigo wissen will ob sie dies nicht auch ärgerlich an ihm finde und das es besser gewesen wäre, sich nicht gewünscht zu haben nach ihm zu suchen, dabei berührt er sie an der Schulter. Tatsuki verleugnet dies und befielt ihm seine Hände wegzunehmen. Als Aizen abermals vor ihnen auftaucht, zündet Mizuiro mithilfe eines Feuerzeugs eine Gasflasche an und fordert Keigo und die anderen auf zu flüchten. Keigo der dabei ist Aizen anzugreifen, wird von dem gerade noch rechtzeitig auftauchenden Zennosuke aufgehalten, der sich auf Keigo stürzt und sein Zanpakuto wieder an sich nimmt. Keigo bemerkt das Zennosuke zittert, dieser verleugnet es jedoch und meint er würde nicht zulassen, dass ein Amateur wie Keigo sein Zanpakuto benutzt. Er setzt sein Zanpakuto frei und begräbt mit dessen Spezialfähigkeit Aizen unter Trümmern. Er fordert die anderen auf zu fliehen, woraufhin Keigo ihn fragt ob dies bereits alles sei was sein Zanpakuto kann. Als Aizen mühelos durch die Trümmer hervorbricht, schließt sich Zennosuke Keigos Gruppe an um vor ihm zu flüchten. Nachdem Ichigo erscheint fällt Keigo auf, das dessen Haar länger und er größer geworden ist. Ichigo der die Gruppe bemerkt, darunter auch Keigo, befiehlt ihnen zu bleiben wo sie sind. Ichigo bringt Aizen dazu sich an einen anderen Ort zu begeben. Beast Sword Saga Auf dem Nachhauseweg fragt Keigo Ichigo was los sei, als dieser abrupt stehen bleibt und fragt ihn scherzhaft ob er etwas spürt das man nicht sehen kann. Nachdem Ichigo meint das er damit richtig liegt, läuft Keigo voller Angst davon. Der verlorene Agent Saga Keigo grüßt Ichigo in der Schule auf gewohnte Art und Weise und wird durch Ichigo durch eine rasche Bewegung überwältigt und auf dem Boden festhält. Keigo schreit das Ichigo ihn loslassen soll, da er aufgibt. Später unterhält er sich mit Ichigo über ihre berufliche Zukunft und Ichigos Noten. Als er Rukia erwähnt, will Ichigo wissen weshalb er damit anfängt. Keigo fragt sich weshalb sie nicht zurückgekehrt ist und ob Ichigo sich einsam fühlt. Ichigo verneint dies, da er nun endlich ein friedliches Leben führen kann, so wie er es sich immer gewünscht hat und Keigo stimmt dabei ihm zu. Während er mit Ichigo und Mizuiro nachhause läuft, wird er von einem Dieb angerempelt, der eine Tasche festhält, während dieser von einem anderen Mann verfolgt wird. Während Ichigo mit den Sportclubs in der Karakura High School verhandelt, betritt Mizuiro den Raum. Keigo klärt ihn darüber auf, dass Ichigo mit Verhandlungen beschäftigt ist und das es sich noch eine Weile hinziehen kann. Keigo drückt seine Enttäuschung gegenüber Mizuiro aus, da Ichigo nun nicht mehr länger Zeit mit ihm verbringen kann, jedoch erwidert Mizuiro darauf, das man so den Anschein bekommen könnte, das Ichigo zuvor viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hätte und Keigo korrigiert ihn daraufhin erregt, das es ja nicht so sei als ob er Ichigo überall hin verfolgen und nerven würde. Sie fragen sich weshalb Ichigo so darum bemüht ist Geld zu sparen, was er wohl nach ihrem Abschluss vorhat und Keigo fragt Mizuiro ob Ichigo geplant habe von zu Hause auszuziehen. Mizuiro gibt an das er es nicht weiß und das Ichigo gesagt hat sein Vater sei nicht der Typ der ihm Geld geben würde um seine Bedürfnisse zu unterstützen. Als sie hören das sich Ichigo dem Fußballclub-Vizepräsident Satoda gegenüber einverstanden erklärt als ihr Torwart zu fungieren, fragt ihn Keigo wann er mit dem Training anfängt, woraufhin Ichigo mit dem heutigen Tag antwortet. Nachdem Shukuro Tsukishima ihn anruft, kommen er, Tatsuki und Mizuiro zu Ichigo nachhause. Als er eintritt ist er überrascht Ichigo bereits vorzufinden. Nachdem Ichigo Tsukishima angreift ist Keigo völlig geschockt und kann nicht fassen das er so etwas tun würde. Als Ichigo und Kugo Ginjo Tsukishimas Herrenhaus betreten, werden sie von Keigo und Ichigos anderen Freunden begrüßt. Keigo erzählt ihm zusammen mit den anderen das Tsukishima nicht wütend auf ihn ist und das er sich entschuldigen sollte. Einige Zeit später, nach Kugos Niederlage und Tsukishimas Tod, ist er neben Ichigos Familie und dem Rest seiner Freunde wieder normal geworden. Der Tausendjährige Blutkrieg Saga Keigo läuft zusammen mit Tatsuki und Mizuiro die Straße entlang und fragt sich wo Ichigo steckt. Er erwähnt, das obwohl seine Schwestern sagten er in einem Fußballtrainingscamp, das Turnier bereits vor einem Monat stattgefunden hat. Als Shunsui Kyoraku vor ihnen erscheint, fragt Keigo wer er ist, woraufhin Tatsuki ihm sagt, dass er ein Bekannter von Ichigo ist. Nachdem Mizuiro ihn wiedererkennt, erklärt Shunsui er müsse mit ihnen über Ichigos Abschied sprechen, was die drei schockiert. Keigo fragt den Kommandanten ob er nur versucht ihnen Angst einzujagen, doch als er erfährt das Ichigo abermals in die Angelegenheiten der Soul Society verwickelt wurde wird er zornig. Er packt Shunsui an der Vorderseite seiner Robe, als er erfährt, dass wenn Ichigos Kraft noch mehr zugenommen hat und das Diesseits beeinflussen sollte, Shunsui sich dazu gezwungen fühlt Ichigo in der Soul Society zu behalten. Mizuiro fragt wie wahrscheinlich es ist das dies geschieht und sie erfahren, dass die Chancen 1 zu 10 000 stehen, also eine relativ geringe Chance. Bevor er geht, übergibt Shunsui jedem von ihnen ein Seelenticket, dass sie benutzen dürfen, für den Fall das Ichigo in der Soul Society bleiben muss und versichert ihnen zudem, dass dies auch für Ichigos Familie gilt und das er geplant hat Ichigo nachhause zu schicken um sich dort auszuruhen, bevor die letzte Schlacht beginnt. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Schnelligkeit: Keigo besitzt eine angeborene Schnelligkeit die die eines normalen Menschen ein wenig übertrifft. Als Mitglied des Karakura-Raizer-Teams wird Keigos angeborene Schnelligkeit durch den spezialangefertigten Anzug den er trägt noch verbessert. Seine Beinkraft wird erheblich erhöht, wodurch er viel schneller laufen kann als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Spirituelle Fähigkeiten: Dank des ständigen Kontakts mit Ichigo, ist Keigo wie viele von Ichigos Freunden in der Lage Geister zu sehen. Er wird sich dieser Fähigkeit jedoch erst bewusst, nachdem er auf Ikkaku Madarame trifft, da er seine früheren Erscheinungen als Dreharbeiten für irgendwelche TV-Shows hielt. Er besitzt die Fähigkeit spirituellen Druck zu spüren, so konnte er fühlen dass sich Aizen in seine Richtung bewegte, nachdem er ihm nur einmal begegnet war. Spirituelle Energie: Aufgrund der ständigen Aussetzung mit Ichigo Kurosaki besitzt Keigo ein wenig spirituelle Energie. Er überstand die Nähe Ikkaku Madarames im Kampf gegen Edrad Leones. Später war er als Einziger dazu in der Lage in der Gegenwart des noch mächtiger gewordenen Aizens stehen zu bleiben und ohne negative Auswirkungen davon zu tragen, während seine Begleiter alle zusammenbrachen. Ausdauer: Keigo kann körperliche Bestrafungen von verschiedenen Personen, wie von Ichigo Kurosaki und seiner Schwester Mizuho Asano ohne nachtragende Schäden hinnehmen. en: Keigo Asano es: Keigo Asano pl: Keigo Asano Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch